


出轨

by onebulb



Category: all龙, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M, all龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebulb/pseuds/onebulb
Summary: 1v N
Relationships: all龙 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	出轨

出轨  
01  
郑云龙靠在椅背上眯着眼假寐，感觉到手被人握住时他小幅度地皱了皱眉，刚想往外抽却听见那个声音磁性的男生轻笑道：“不是吧哥？飞机还没落地就急着想跟我撇清关系？昨晚在床上抱着我哭的时候我还以为你多少有点动情呢。”  
唔……昨晚。是挺美好的。不止是“昨晚”，这三个月其实都很不错。郑云龙半睁开眼看身旁面色白净的年轻男孩，目光渐渐下移，瞥见他鼓起的裆部：这个被他昵称为“超儿”的小孩性器和脸一样漂亮又干净，笔直竖起的弧度好看极了，他第一次见就觉得后面发痒，想马上被操进去。事实证明张超的技术也不比模样差，每次都能让他高潮迭起、泣不成声。  
他感觉有点燥热，对方也察觉到了，慢慢地伸手下去隔着裤子抚摸他，凑到他耳边小声说：“哥，再给我一次？”  
“不行。”郑云龙推开他：航程只剩下不到两个小时，他不想含着一屁股别人的精水去见自己的老公，尽管出轨对他而言早已如同家常便饭，但有些事终归不能太过。  
被拒绝的人没打算放弃，继续诱惑着：“哥，你猜为什么这趟航班的头等舱只有我们两个人？”他舔吻着郑云龙的耳朵：“我把所有的票都买下来了，还叮嘱机组不呼叫就别过来——不会有人发现的”，他拉下他牛仔裤的拉链，手伸进去：“我就想要个特别的结束而已，完事儿绝不纠缠你，不像那家伙。”  
啧，想到就心烦，他嘴里的“那家伙”是郑云龙上部戏的男二，唱而优则演的歌手，好像还是学美声的，嗓子很亮，人傻乎乎的倒也可爱。郑云龙本想随便逗弄一下，结果小处男当了真，好像给他破个处就要对他负责任一样，不仅在剧组逢人便说“我大龙哥”这样那样，拍完后还拿了戒指来求婚，说什么“等我一年，我到了年龄就跟你结婚”，把郑云龙吓得心梗，费了老大劲儿才摆脱他。那孩子伤得不轻，事后就宣布暂别娱乐圈、回学校深造了。这事给郑云龙留下了不小的心理阴影，好长时间没再跟人偷情。  
“哥你可真行”，张超不满地抱怨：“都湿成这样了还有心思想别的。”  
“起开”，郑云龙拍他手：“我要去洗手间。”  
“好啊。”张超挪开腿让出过道，面上是得逞的邪笑。  
一刻钟后，郑云龙单腿跪在马桶盖上被人从身后掐着腰狠操，他嘶声道：“你特么轻点！别留下痕迹！”  
“那你自己来”，张超抽出性器掉转身坐下，把郑云龙抱到自己大腿上：“你骑我总行了吧？”  
他左手撑着他肩膀，右手握上那根昂然挺立着的东西对准自己穴口缓缓地往下坐。  
“操，我都捅了你几个月了你怎么还这么紧？”张超难耐地耸动着：“怪不得敢肆无忌惮和人乱搞，你就算下了飞机马上跟李向哲车震他也发现不了吧？”  
“别提他名字！”郑云龙咬牙。  
“怎么？你还会觉得羞耻？”张超像发现新大陆般顶弄得更起劲了：“哥你好娇啊，我叫你姐姐好不好？像上次你穿女装，我撩开你裙子、撕掉裤袜直接操进去，好爽……”  
“呜，呜！”郑云龙咬着嘴唇上气不接下气，失神得连那人偷偷摘了套子都没察觉，直到被内射才反应过来。  
“别瞪着我，瞪得我想再操你一回”，张超若无其事地抽了纸巾擦拭沾满粘液的阴茎：“不就是怕你男人发觉么？发觉了又怎样？大不了离婚，你跟我过，我又不比他差。”  
郑云龙表情瞬间冰冷——所以到底是露出马脚了吗？表面上说“我可不是蔡程昱”，实际却跟他一样，根本不满足于只做床伴，现在年轻人野心都这么大？他冷冷地拢好衣服道：“你出去。”  
张超后悔自己一时忘形说出了心里话，他原想着到电影宣传期还能再续一段前缘，这下彻底没戏了，郑云龙甚至可能选择缺席。  
剩余的航程他俩没再挨着坐，落地后也一前一后地走。目送年上者走到黑色越野车旁，跟等待他的爱人久别重逢深情相拥，张超突然心酸到了极点：他原以为李向哲真可怜、成天被戴绿帽子还不自知，如今看来，他们才是最可怜的，毕竟郑云龙再怎么浪最后也还是会回到丈夫身边，而他们只能短暂地拥有他一下，过不了多久就会被其他人取代，或许连名字都会被遗忘。他捂住脸打给经纪人：“我要放两周假，去国外散散心。”  
“咋了？发生什么事？”  
“情伤。”  
“操。早跟你说别沾他，沾上准没好事，你们一个个的咋都这么不听话。”

02  
上了车李向哲就探身过去搂住爱人脖子亲他，手也不老实地乱摸。  
“别弄”，郑云龙状似嫌弃地挡开他：“你几天没洗车了？脏得要死。回家再说。”  
“小别胜新婚你就不能对我亲热点？洁癖”，李向哲笑骂着发动汽车：“你把座椅放下去再眯会儿，晚上我可不打算让你睡。”  
郑云龙花了很长时间洗澡，洗完后站在镜子前反复查看，确保身上没任何可疑印记，他想了想，又拿起镜前的润滑剂挤出一大坨，捂热了涂在指间，叉开腿向后穴探去——这项工作今天得由他自己来完成，毕竟才被操过。  
他出去时李向哲早已在楼下的另一间浴室洗完等着他了，他围着浴巾坐在床边笑道：“这么久？我还以为你又在浴缸里睡着了。”  
那八块腹肌无论何时看都叫人无比心动，郑云龙脱掉浴袍翻身骑到丈夫腿上，吻着他低声说：“久还不是为了你？我准备好了，直接操吧。”  
“真乖”，李向哲扑倒他，拉着他腿盘在自己腰间，一手握住阴茎就往里捅，捅到一半动作又慢下来，皱着眉：“你准备了个啥啊，还是那么紧……三个月没挨操忘了你老公的尺寸了？”  
“唔……”郑云龙敏感点浅，已经被磨到了，就是不上不下地卡在那儿难受，他撅着嘴道：“快进来呀，我想要。”  
“骚穴痒了？”李向哲故意慢吞吞地逗他。  
“痒得要死，需要一根大鸡巴捅我”，郑云龙手环在他脖颈媚笑：“你再不动我就找别人去。”  
“你敢！”李向哲猛地一插到底，大力抽动。  
太舒服了。尽管几小时前才跟人干过，但被插了十来下郑云龙就又有射精冲动，他迷恋地看着男人不断摆动的公狗腰，眼里盈满水汽，叫声支离破碎。  
被他的眼神和声音取悦，李向哲更卖力地深捅了几下，只见身下的人张着嘴大口吸气，前面的性器碰都没被碰过就汩汩地流出精液。  
“太快了吧，真是好久没弄你，这么不经操”，男人满心遗憾但还是体贴地退出：“宝贝儿，用手帮我打出来。”  
郑云龙懒洋洋地伸手去环住仍坚硬着的肉棒，不轻不重地撸动，并不很得劲儿，但他手指太漂亮了，光是看就感觉十分色情，最终李向哲还是喘着粗气交待在他手里。  
两人躺在床上聊天，说起电影里的扮相，“他们给的裙子好短，就是日本女高中生那种格子裙，我穿了裤袜还是觉得屁股凉飕飕的。”  
“是吗？”李向哲心猿意马地听着，俯身压上去：“那你不是都叫人看光了？你们导演真讨厌，在国外封闭拍摄不说，还不让探班，我好想看你穿小短裙，被我撩起来，撕掉裤袜往里操……”  
他硬梆梆的性器顶在股间，再加上这段性幻想的描述，郑云龙有些恍惚，他想起了当时的情景，也想起了张超，这让他既不适又有点突如其来的愧疚，他掩饰地推身上的人：“不要了，我累。昨天杀青拍了大夜戏，今天又赶飞机。”  
“娇气”，李向哲似有不满但忍住了，他温柔地拍拍他脸：“不做就不做吧，翻个身，我给你按摩腰背。”  
适中的力道让郑云龙感到舒适，他思绪渐渐飘远——结婚数年他好像一直是被无限信任和宠爱的那一方，但也一直恃宠而骄地不断犯错。最离谱的一次是他招惹了另一名已颇有名气的演员，两个多月“剧组夫夫”做下来那个霸道的内蒙人根本不理他“好聚好散”的请求，执意要跟他建立恋爱关系，并且要求他离婚。他被纠缠得惶惶不安，最后只好告诉丈夫，假说是遇到了单方面的骚扰。后来不知李向哲想了什么法子处理，反正那人现在在娱乐圈已“查无此人”。  
而如此容易揭穿的谎言似乎也没引起怀疑，他的老公只是心疼地对他说“以后再有类似的事别瞒着我，要早点讲出来，我帮你解决，你看你这几周担惊受怕的人都瘦了一圈”。  
念及此郑云龙忽然自责得不行，他翻身面朝李向哲，抱住他：“别按了，做吧。”  
“嗯？你不是累得很么？”  
“但是你想做啊，我想满足你”，他吻他嘴唇、含含糊糊道：“那档综艺我也不常驻了，当个飞行嘉宾就好，不想离开上海太久，舍不得你，这次三个月已经是极限了，以后我还是要多陪你。”  
“真的？你可别骗我啊”，李向哲欣喜地抱着他一边接吻一边借着先前的润滑顺利地把性器捅进去：“宝儿我爱你，我太爱你了。”

03  
郑云龙是真的想收收心好好陪老公一阵子的，如果他没遇到龚子棋的话。  
那天他闲着没事索性给保姆放了假，他亲自下厨做饭，煲好汤备完菜才下午四点过，他打电话给李向哲问公司有没有事，如果没有能不能早点回来。  
那端似乎有点喘：“没事，今天比较闲，我约了朋友在健身。”  
“什么朋友啊？”郑云龙不太高兴地问。  
“工作关系认识的，刚从国外回来。怎么？你还不放心我？”李向哲笑道：“那要不你过来吧，我让司机去接你，正好一直也想让你练练，免得那么……”他压低声：“不经操。”  
“滚。”  
他还是去了，他丈夫笑着介绍：“龚子棋，小龚总。呐，这是你嫂子，郑云龙。”  
“哲哥可以啊，金屋藏娇藏了个大明星。”龚子棋伸出右手，左手状似不经意地撩起T恤下摆擦汗，露出一半纹身。  
他那钩子一样的眼神和露骨的动作太明显了，也就是李向哲背对着他看不见。郑云龙饶有兴致地打量他，发现这人从发型到眉眼再到那副松垮垮的姿态，都很符合自己的审美取向，尤其是下腹那对翅膀，上半截露出来下半截还藏在低腰短裤里，无限地引人遐思。他断定他俩会有段故事，于是矜持地握了握他手：“你好。”  
“快到饭点了，我请你们两口子吃个晚饭吧。”龚子棋提议。  
“今儿不行”，李向哲摇头：“你嫂子难得下厨，我得珍惜一下，改天吧，我请。”  
“我也想尝尝嫂子的手艺，哲哥你看行吗？”龚子棋显然不满足于只跟这位送到眼前的美人闲聊两句，他想要的比那多得多，便也顾不得什么社交礼仪了，径自提出冒昧的要求。  
“这……龙你说呢？”  
“行吧，反正我好久没做饭，不留神劲儿使大了，就我俩也吃不完。”  
“那你们先走，我跟车。”  
黑色的双R启动时李向哲就掀动按钮放下了挡板，他抱着郑云龙，头抵在他额上：“老婆做了啥好吃的？”  
“花胶鸡，牡蛎，韭菜炒蛋”，郑云龙挺有兴致地掰着指头数：“猪腰，杂粮米饭，还买了些海鳗。”  
“都是壮阳的啊？”李向哲挑着眉挺动下身贴过去：“我满足不了你了？”  
“天天被你干，我给我自己补补不行啊？离我远点，硬梆梆的硌得慌。”  
“刚练完兴奋嘛。”  
饭吃得很愉快，郑云龙厨艺极好，满满一桌菜三人几乎全吃光了，饭后他娇嗔地踢踢他老公：“累死了，你收拾哈，我去后院抽支烟。”  
“就在这儿抽呗。”  
“不要。不喜欢屋里有烟味。”  
“穷讲究”，李向哲笑说着拿了外套给他披上：“抽完就进来，外面凉。  
“我也想抽了，去找嫂子借个火。”龚子棋后脚跟了出去。  
他逼近郑云龙，到离他半步时才站定盯着他，而后猛地抬手抽出他夹在唇间的香烟，另一只手扣着他后脑凶狠地吻上去。郑云龙回应了他，两人亲了一两分钟，他喘着气推开龚子棋：“胆子不小。”  
“跟你学的”，那人轻佻地上手摸他：“刚才在桌子下面勾我小腿的人是谁？总不会是哲哥吧？”他说着搂住人妻的腰作势又要吻他。  
“别弄了”，郑云龙推他：“弄硬了回屋不好交代。”  
“你留个联系方式给我。”  
“不留。”  
“那我怎么找你？”  
“自己想办法。我先进去了，你”，郑云龙回头意味深长地瞥了瞥人鼓起的裤裆：“吹会儿风冷静冷静吧。”  
“你等着！”龚子棋嘶声道，伸手在他屁股上狠狠地掐了一把。  
夜里他骑在丈夫身上，穴里插着粗大的阳具，乳尖被含在嘴里舔得红肿而鼓胀，随着男人不间断的快速顶弄泪眼迷蒙，李向哲性致高涨满口骚话：“老婆你水好多，应该不止在下面吧，你说我再努努力能不能把你的奶吸出来？”  
他用力嘬了一口，郑云龙痛得叫出声，把他埋在自己胸前的脑袋抬起来，边同他接吻边含含糊糊地说：“老公你去弄个纹身好不好？纹在腹股沟，只有我能看到，好性感……”  
“行啊，我们一块儿去”，李向哲掐着他的腰做最后冲刺：“你纹我的名字，让所有人都知道你是我的人……操，你好紧，别夹了，我要射了……”  
“嗯……”郑云龙闻言夹得更紧，硕大的龟头连续顶在他前列腺上，他尖叫着喷射而出，随即李向哲也射在了他体内。

04  
第二次见面来得很快，那个周末郑云龙睡到中午才起床，李向哲问他：“子棋又约我健身，你去吗？”  
他眼珠转了转：“不去。”  
“去嘛”，男人凑过来抱他：“反正你在家也没什么事，练完我请你在外面吃饭，再去看场电影——我们好久没约会了。”  
他们最终一起出了门。郑云龙懒得动，在健身房无非是做做样子，没一会儿就放下器械去围观他老公和龚子棋PK了。今天这俩男的似乎格外来劲，椭圆机的档位越调越高，两人气喘吁吁却毫无叫停的意思，直到李向哲的手机铃声响起。  
电话是秘书打来的，说公司有点事请他过去一趟，他擦着汗对郑云龙说：“没啥大事，耽误不了多久。餐厅在这附近，要不你就别来回折腾了，再练练或者找个地方喝杯咖啡等着我，我处理完马上回来。”  
一旁听着的龚子棋突然插话道：“我陪嫂子吧，闲着也是闲着。等你回了我把他交给你再走。”  
“也行。”  
他走了没多久郑云龙就彻底放弃装模作样了，他撅着嘴说了声“好累”便径直往外走，龚子棋尾随着他进了一间淋浴房而后把门锁上。  
“你干嘛？”  
“干你。”  
那人抓着他边亲边摸，还见缝插针地扯掉了自己的衣裤。郑云龙终于看清了那对翅膀的全貌，痴迷地伸出手去抚摸，并眼见着纹身下方尺寸可观的性器从半勃到坚硬无比。  
然而龚子棋上手脱他裤子时却被他挡住了：“会有人过来的。”  
“那又怎样？”被性欲彻底激发的人已全然丧失理智：“他们又进不来，你别叫得太大声就行。”  
“不要。我不喜欢在这儿做，又挤又不干净，还提心吊胆的我都硬不起来。”  
“那你说怎么办？这点时间也来不及去开个房，你将就一下不行吗？”  
“不行。你出去”，郑云龙任性地威胁：“快点，不然我叫保安了。”  
“你！”龚子棋两眼通红，悻悻地退出：“妈的，我看你要吊着我到什么时候，别被我逮着机会，否则我干死你！”  
“你逮得着再说呗。”  
郑云龙没想到这么快就会为嘴硬付出代价，次周三他去北京作那档早已签约的综艺的飞行嘉宾，录完节目已是半夜，他疲惫地回酒店，刚用房卡刷开门就被人从后面一把抱住，捂着他嘴将他拖进对面房间。  
他努力挣脱后转身一看：“是你！”  
“很意外吗？”龚子棋将他堵在墙角：“你以为你行程我查不到？这回你还想往哪儿躲？”  
“谁说我要躲？”郑云龙抬手勾住他脖子一笑：“不就是想操我么？来呀。”  
他们赤身裸体地滚到床上，龚子棋手指要探向那处肖想已久之地时又被挡开：“我要洗澡。”  
“一起。”  
他推搡着郑云龙进到浴室，草草洗完并做好准备后便将他按在洗手台边，背对着自己，扶着阴茎往穴里送。  
“你怎么这么紧？”他感觉到阻力直皱眉：“难道是哲哥太小了？”  
“哼”，郑云龙冷笑：“他小我会跟他结婚？我告诉你，他不仅大，技术还很好，每次都能让我爽翻天。你还是担心担心自己吧，这次不把我操爽你可就没有下回了。”  
受了刺激的龚子棋红着眼猛地插到底：“你倒是试试我的和他的哪一根更好用，到时别哭着求饶。”  
他大力地摆动腰杆，次次都抽出到只剩龟头在里面再全插进去，将郑云龙娇嫩的臀肉撞得一片粉红，啪啪啪的声音在狭窄封闭的室内回响，更加催情。  
动弹不得的年上者早已说不出完整的语句，只能发出破碎的叫床声。他后穴痉挛着收缩时龚子棋握住他阴茎，用头部渗出的粘液做了润滑，使劲撸动几把后手一松，浓稠的精液喷溅出来，把前面的镜子都弄脏了。  
“爽吗？翻天了吗？”龚子棋咬着牙继续挺动，丝毫不顾虑那该死的不应期：“我可还没射呢，你求个绕我考虑让你用手或嘴。”  
“嗯嗯嗯”，郑云龙腰酸腿软，轻轻一碰就浑身发疼，也没力气再挑衅了：“求你，别再……再弄……让我歇一歇……”  
“跪下”，龚子棋掰着他转过身，将性器怼到他嘴边：“舔。”  
他颜射了他，还抓着他头发让他站起来，凑近去看镜中自己一塌糊涂的脸：“你好脏，但是好漂亮……”他撑开他腿、托着他臀让他坐到台子上，插入了再度勃起的器官：“别幻想一晚上完事，明天就打给你老公，说你要在北京多待几天。”  
“几、几天？”郑云龙神情恍惚、任人摆布像个被玩坏的娃娃。  
“看我心情。”

05  
那三天郑云龙没出房门，连床都没怎么下，龚子棋像个人形做爱机器，几次把他操昏过去又再操醒过来，射得他一肚子都是精水，小腹鼓起仿佛孕妇，奶头也被吸吮啃咬得高高肿起，连真丝衬衣贴上去都疼得要哭。  
他被操得太狠了，发起低烧，身上也全是各种印记，他好不容易才赶走龚子棋，却不敢回上海，只好跟丈夫说想爸妈了，要去青岛待上一两周。  
这自然不能撒谎，他真回去了。晚上妈妈过来敲开他房门，递给他一些消炎药，皱着眉隐晦地问：“是向哲吗？”  
他一愣，羞愧地摇摇头。  
妈妈见状暴怒，挥手就想扇他两记耳光，最后却咬牙切齿地忍住了，恨恨道：“我不是舍不得揍你，是怕动静儿太大把你爸招来，他能砍死你。你说说你，我们怎么教出你这样的孩子！”她作势要拿手机：“我这就打给向哲，让他来亲眼看看你是什么德行。”  
“别！”郑云龙慌了：“别打！求您，我……我不想跟他离婚……”  
他苦苦哀求了许久妈妈才勉强答应这次帮他隐瞒，但“下不为例”，他发誓一定遵守——至少跟龚子棋是“下不为例”，那男人太疯了，再跟他鬼混哪天死都不知道咋死的。  
他其实很想他老公，也记着重要的日子，还做了些准备。他们每天都视频，那晚李向哲终于忍不住问他什么时候回去，“不是催你，你多陪陪二老是应该的，就是……”  
“想我了？”  
“特别想。”  
“那我明天订票吧，后天或者大后天回。”  
“哦。”那端的表情瞬间失望。  
郑云龙憋着笑：“我困了。明晚再聊，到时告诉你航班号。”  
次日晚李向哲没兴致约朋友，本想麻烦保姆给他煮碗长寿面，得到的答复却是有急事要请假，他只好随便在外面吃了点东西而后回到黑灯瞎火的家。  
好像不是全黑。他推开卧室门时发现昏黄的氛围灯亮着，他心心念念的人斜躺在床上，穿着一条红得耀眼的露肩长裙，平直的肩线在光线下显出一种惊心动魄的美，修长的腿从高开叉的地方露出来，内裤显然也没有穿，半勃的性器在裙底若隐若现。李向哲瞬间就硬了，他扯掉西服和领带扑上床去，按住郑云龙凶狠地揉搓，此时他才看清这人还戴了一顶大波浪假发，化了浓艳的妆。他两颊酡红，眼神迷离，轻启双唇哀求道：“帮我……”  
李向哲顺着他手指引摸到他后穴，一枚跳蛋正夹在其中疯狂震动，而他分泌出的液体打湿了他的手。太过了。男人忍无可忍掀起他裙摆、连裤子都来不及脱、拉开拉链掏出阴茎便操了进去，穴里又湿又软又热，简直像天堂。  
“你……你慢点……”郑云龙喘着气断断续续地说：“还……还没拆礼物……”  
“什么礼物？”李向哲红着眼狠操，下下都顶到最深处，丰盛的汁水随着他动作滴落出来，他甚至怀疑只要抽出去就能看见潮吹，但他舍不得出去。  
“笨……笨死了……”郑云龙喘息着道：“撕开……我裙子……”  
“刺啦”一声后长裙滑落，露出光洁的背部和……后腰上纹着的“哲”字。  
要死了。李向哲觉得自己从来没这么硬过，他粗鲁地掐着身下人的腰肢重重地朝里送，像要把囊袋都塞进去，拇指不断摩挲那个字，语无伦次：“老婆老婆你给我生个孩子好不好？我太爱你了，我要把你操怀孕，你大着肚子我也要天天操你……”  
“再操深点，就那儿，用力，我要到了……”郑云龙话音未落就射了出来，他浑身都在颤抖，几乎趴不住，李向哲一手捞起他腰一手用力捏他臀肉，往自己阴茎上挤，又捅了十几下后射在他身体深处。  
平复之后他反复摸着那处纹身，不经不觉间又有点蠢蠢欲动：“再来一轮？”  
“可以”，郑云龙笑笑地望着他：“但你得先出去。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我还有别的惊喜给你”，他推他：“去楼下厨房，我做了海鲜面，你先热上吃着，我不叫你不许进来。”  
往常郑云龙下厨李向哲必然是要细心品尝的，今天他却吃得有些食不知味，三两口扒完便又上楼巴巴地候着。等了十来分钟，他难耐地敲门：“好了吗？”  
“马上。嗯，进来吧。”  
他推开门，惊讶地张大嘴——郑云龙换了一条纯白的连衣裙，方领，无袖，腰收得紧紧的，裙摆盖不住的小腿又细又长，他卸了浓妆，头戴黑长直的假发，赤着脚，两手背在身后，微微低头挑起眼睛看人，像纯爱动漫里走出来的美少女……

06  
那晚后夫夫俩感情好得像回到蜜月，李向哲如约去纹身馆，在腹股沟纹了个“龙”字，激得郑云龙跟他用了好久没试过的口球和阴茎环，延迟高潮让他几乎昏迷，他在满足之余想起龚子棋似乎有段时间没来骚扰他了，安心不少。  
两周后他去宁夏参加公益项目，遇到了故人。  
他和王子瑞相识于一年前的某档综艺，当时这位职业男篮球员就很大胆地向他示好，但他那会儿正跟节目里一个当过兵的乱搞，没工夫理会其他爱慕者，这次却似乎有了机会。  
王子瑞再见郑云龙的第一反应是惊艳——他瘦了，或许是饰演角色的原因，他像解开了某种封印，星味儿爆棚，再不是从前那个私下里能把自己藏得很好的知名演员，而是亮闪闪的大明星，放在人堆儿里异常扎眼。  
他在球场上就忍不住挑逗他，而他娇滴滴地回应，挑眉笑着不着力地推他那把差点让他当场起立致敬，连场边观战的半大少年们都注意到他俩之间的暧昧，发出意味不明的笑声。  
下午比赛结束后王子瑞抱着一丝忐忑邀约道：“没打过瘾，晚上再来一场1V1？”郑云龙本想拒绝，因为答应了丈夫要视频，但看着对方眼巴巴的模样，他又改口道：“可以啊”，他算算时间：“十点吧。”  
“嗯”，年下者涨红了脸凑到他耳边：“哥，我想要的是……那种。”  
球场野战吗？郑云龙感觉身上燥热起来。  
他们在晚间汇合，很正常地打了半小时，随着钟声敲响，校园内忽然暗下来，只剩几盏昏黄的路灯照明。  
“熄灯了，不打了吧”，王子瑞扔掉球上前：“宿舍都有门禁，不会让学生出来，哥，你有没有……”  
“做准备吗？”郑云龙好笑地看他：“都有胆子露天搞了，还害羞得说不出口？你们这些小孩子真奇怪。”  
“你试试我小不小”，王子瑞被激怒了，推着他抵上篮架，拉低他裤子便去摸那里：“你好湿啊，这么夹着打球怪不得腿都伸不直”，他急切地伸手去搅动了几下，推着他转身，将自己早已硬得滴水的性器掏出来往里捅。  
“你慢点”，郑云龙挥肘顶开他，回头嗔怪地瞪了一眼：“眼睛有问题么？看不出你下边儿比你两根手指粗多少？”  
“喂，抬肘过高是技犯诶，你要挨罚的！”王子瑞叫道。  
“怎么罚？”  
“罚你……”，他钳住他左手：“自己做扩张。”  
“行，你既然叫我‘哥’，那我教教你。”  
郑老师转过身和他接吻，将两人的肉棒合在一处抚摸，摸得满手体液后慢悠悠地探向自己后穴，从两指到四指由慢及快地进出，直到叽叽叽的水声回荡在空旷的场地内。  
“好了吗？”王子瑞忍得发疼，等不到回音便猛地抬手捞起那人覆盖着薄薄一层肌肉的左腿盘到自己腰上，一边感叹“哥你胯开得真好”一边挺着阳具操进去，软肉含紧了他的龟头和茎身，层层叠叠涌上来包裹和吮吸他，比他此前跟女生做爱的体验好一万倍。  
他插了两下后面红耳赤地退出，射在郑云龙腿间，一脸羞愧：“对不起，哥，我幻想着操你想得太久了，真正操到的时候又比我想象的还好太多，我……”  
“没事”，郑云龙温柔地笑笑：“第二次会更持久嘛”，他爱抚那根渐软的器官，手法娴熟——的确，这类激动过头的“早泄”他见得多了，自然是应对自如。  
在他极富技巧的抚触和刻意发出的低喘下，王子瑞果然很快地再度勃起，这回游刃有余了很多，他控制着力道和速度，边贪恋地看着郑云龙逼近高潮的漂亮脸蛋边寻找角度捅刺，卖力地要先送他上高潮。  
而就在他们做到后半段、两人都濒临射精时，一束光伴随呵斥吓了人一跳，巡夜的保安举着电筒喊：“你们两个，在那里干嘛？！”  
“打完球龙哥有点抽筋，我帮他按摩”，王子瑞出人意料的机敏，他庆幸自己猴急之下连短裤都没脱，球衣也够长遮得住他露出的半边屁股，他咬着牙强忍郑云龙紧张导致的后穴痉挛，抑制住要猛力抽插的冲动，尽量平缓道：“阿伯，我们弄完就回房，你去其他地方巡查吧”，他甚至灵机一动编出谎话：“北门那边好像有人在晃荡。”  
“是吗？”保安不疑有他，骂骂咧咧地加快脚步离开。  
这波刺激下郑云龙没射，但王子瑞的龟头正好顶在他腺体上，他咬住手背压下尖叫，精水一股股流出，他穴里绞得死紧，将身后人的精液也挤了出来，全数射进他体内……

07  
郑云龙本以为那天的野战是一次性速食，没想到王子瑞食不甘味地很快追到了上海。他发微信约见时人妻很谨慎，躲到卫生间回复，直言不可能出去开房——他没问过李向哲生意做得有多大，但他从蛛丝马迹能看出老公在沪上三教九流交道颇深，他不想冒被查到身份证的风险。  
“是我朋友的房子，很私密的别墅区，他还在后院建了个篮球场，我们可以先打球再……”王子瑞说着说着又红了脸，显得很是可爱。  
“定位发我。”郑云龙简短地回他。  
那天他俩从小球场做到主卧室，酣畅淋漓，意犹未尽。  
这孩子比龚子棋之流谨慎很多，也听话，说停就停，还注意着力度，尽量不留痕迹，完事后他眨着眼说：“哥，我想一辈子都跟你做，你只属于我，但现在不行，我不忍心让你为难，以后……”  
所以还是野心太大，郑云龙草草应付了他，打定主意不再见面。  
按说这段出轨到此就该画上句号，但谁也没料到后续牵扯出的风波。  
隔天夜里李向哲抱着自家老婆没完没了地狠操，弄得人泪水涟涟拼尽力气推他：“干嘛啊你，出两天差而已搞得像不回来了似的。”  
“可能不止嘛”，男人讪讪地搂住他：“事情有点复杂，快的话是‘两天’，要是慢了，那我也不晓得会多久。我好舍不得你，你又不肯陪我一块儿去。”  
“我也有工作啊，陪不了”，郑云龙圈住老公脖子、吻他嘴角：“那你加快速度、早去早回，今晚就……再做一轮？”  
“嗯！你真好！”李向哲插进去耸动：“下次再穿个白裙子的全套给我看好不好，那个蕾丝边的少女文胸和内裤都还在吧？”  
“早被你撕烂了，嗯，唔”，郑云龙承接着他的激情求饶：“轻点啊！”  
次日晚他因为头天的纵欲过度，又困又乏早早地躺下了，要睡着时却收到一段视频，他惊吓着一跃而起：龚子棋发来的，内容是他和王子瑞做爱。没等他反应，那边又发了文字：“给你十分钟，把你家保姆打发走。否则我就把这个发给哲哥。”  
他不得不起床站在楼上喊：“钟阿姨！”  
妇人从厨房里探出头来问：“怎么啦？”  
“今天没事了，您先回家吧，明后天也不用来了。”  
“可是你晚饭都没吃，我还寻思给你做点宵夜呢。”  
“我饿了自己做也行的，不要紧。”  
保姆道了谢离去，没几分钟门铃声响起，他黑着脸去开门，瞪眼：“你又来干嘛？！”  
“早说了你招惹我没那么容易完”，龚子棋挤进门抄起手看他：“你要是收了心踏踏实实跟哲哥过我也就算了，但你居然又勾搭上别人，还在我房子里搞……”  
“那个‘朋友’，是你？！”  
“没想到吧？我跟王子瑞5年前就在训练营认识了。世界真小。”  
“你想干什么？”  
“还是那句话，干你”，来人满脸戾气：“躲着我，却跟别的家伙搞，我没把你操爽？”他大剌剌地脱衣解裤：“郑云龙我告诉你，哲哥不在这几天你要是不把我伺候爽，就等着他收了视频跟你离婚吧”，他揪住他衣领恶狠狠地咬他嘴唇，几秒后动作又突然柔和，含糊着道：“离了也好，我娶你，我要把你关在家里，锁着你，让你再也不能出去浪，只能被我操……”  
他干了他两晚，多数时候是逼他跪着，从后面捅他或者面对面、揪着他头发让他给自己口，再射他一脸，精虫上脑的劲儿过去后又抱着他说“对不起”，哭诉多爱他、多想独占他，想到或看到他躺在旁人身下时就感觉要发疯。  
最狠的一次是把他压在客厅的落地窗前，喂他吃了春药，在他穴里痒得要死、慌不择路抄起几案上的毛笔要往里插时捆住他双手，用马鞭抽打他红肿的乳头和合不拢的穴口，直到他涕泪横流、毫无自尊地倒在地上打滚、用长毛地毯摩擦快要爆炸的性器才大发慈悲地操他，还边操边说好爱他，离了他会死……郑云龙浑身是伤，对招上这么个神经病后悔不迭。  
第三天晚上，龚子棋操完他后箍着他昏昏沉沉地睡去，连性器都没拔出来。  
半夜里他们几乎同时被猛然亮起的灯光惊醒，郑云龙半起身看到卧室门前站着的、七情上面牙关紧咬的男人，吓得发不出声。

08  
回来的是李向哲。他紧赶慢赶解决掉工作后半夜飞回家，却看到老婆和自己的兄弟赤身裸体抱在一处，那心情可想而知。  
他激怒下的低气压连龚子棋都害怕了，颤抖着坐起想说点什么，却被一个“滚”字堵住，只好慌慌张张地抓了衣裤拔腿就跑，留下郑云龙独自面对惨剧。  
“老公，对不起，我错了……”那只不可一世的猫终于也有了畏惧的时候，他跪在丈夫面前不断哭泣，瑟缩着可怜至极。  
但李向哲已剩不下多少同情心了，他坐在床边的沙发上俯视他，心如刀绞：“龙儿，你每次出轨，其实我都知道”，他忍不住落下泪来，咬牙细数：“头一回是跟上音那个教授吧？我们刚结婚一个半月……”  
郑云龙惊愕地抬起头看他，只见他掩面痛哭：“余笛。还是个有妇之夫。我忘不了。他是你那部剧的音乐总监，你经常去找他探讨，时间越来越长……那天我跟着你去了他琴房……我听见……你们声音真大。简直肆无忌惮。我当时就想冲进去，然后……可我没有。婚礼上那段无论何时何地何种境遇都不离不弃的誓词，你不在意，我却是当真的。我在门外抽了半包烟……”  
“那时，是你……”郑云龙呆住了。他也没忘。他和余笛干完后出来，屋外的台阶上满是烟头，他俩还吐槽谁这么没有公德心，异口同声嬉笑怒骂，未曾想那位人士竟是自己的爱人，他被余笛压在钢琴上狠操时他就在门外听着、痛苦地抽着烟……  
而且他此后就彻底戒烟了。几年来一口都没再抽过。郑云龙串联起这一切，渐渐被内疚和自我唾弃淹没。  
李向哲残忍地报出一个又一个名字，每个都是既成事实，令人无比羞愧又恐惧。他短暂地停顿了一下，伸手捏住郑云龙下巴逼他看自己，一字一顿：“陆、宇、鹏，你还记得吗？”  
“我……”他肉眼可见地抖成一团——当然记得。  
那是个有听力障碍的男生，但骄傲而倔强。他们一起排舞台剧时他注意到他音准始终有点问题，却过了足足一周才发现他左耳戴着人工耳蜗。他怜惜这孩子，给了他很多关爱，并渐渐产生感情。  
他非常努力地保护着他，他们的交往极其隐秘，也没有那些多得不正常的性交，他俩像普通情侣那样低调地度过了许多美好的时光，他会做饭给他吃，陪他打游戏，教他校准音调的技巧，而男孩回馈给他的温柔和迷恋也让他十分动心。  
他至今都记着在那间小小的出租房里，某天傍晚，陆宇鹏笨手笨脚地做了他最爱吃的海鲜，格子餐布上放着点燃的香薰蜡烛、玫瑰和红酒，小孩酒量浅，两杯下肚脸就红扑扑的，凝望着他眼睛说“这是庆祝我们认识100天”，他紧张兮兮地欠身上前，凑到他唇边问他“可以吗”，得到许可后虔诚地亲他……  
那晚他留下了，有了两人的第一次，陆宇鹏大概事先做过相当多的功课，害羞但执拗地什么都不让他动手，他静静地躺着，任由他小心翼翼地做扩张而后慢慢地将性器塞进他穴口，他随时观察着他的表情，稍稍有点皱眉便赶紧停下，不断地吻他，问是不是把他弄疼了，那过程令他仿佛回到了18岁，回到了自己的初夜，被另一位同样没有任何经验的少年笨拙而爱惜地呵护着，不那么激烈刺激，却是他人生中最珍而重之的经历之一……  
男孩做到第二轮才在他坚持下摘掉套子，并被他圈着内射，事后还哭着跟他道歉，边仔仔细细地替他清理边对他说“哥你对我太好了，我从来没遇到过像你这么好的人，哪怕你不肯离婚，哪怕你总有一天要和我分手，我也会一直爱你，永远爱你……因为我没有办法像爱你这样再去爱别人了……”  
这个在事故中撞到头、被医生诊断为听力受损无法恢复时都没哭过的男孩，因对他的感情而泣不成声，他太感动了，他那时真的动过要离开李向哲、和陆宇鹏成为伴侣的念头，他甚至都准备好了摊牌。然而他的丈夫在他生日那天为他备下的惊喜是接来了他远在青岛的父母，吃完饭还宣布自己协调出两周的假期，并且跟他经纪人也商量好排开了他近期的工作，他要带着他和二老一块儿去日本旅行。  
郑云龙无法对着爸妈殷切注视的眼神说出拒绝，更无法讲清楚理由，他只能答应。

09  
那次旅行非常愉快，李向哲的安排精心且奢侈。郑云龙一直很向往日本，但工作太忙始终未能成行。那十几天他们先去了京都，拿到了他丈夫早已悄悄定制好的和服，他们补照了日式的结婚照，他父母在一旁笑得心满意足。然后是大阪，他俩去环球影城“追星”，二老由向哲派遣的地陪带领着逛心斋桥，给亲戚朋友选购了一大堆礼物，要多买个行李箱才装得下。  
接着他们前往北海道，在函馆看过世界第二的夜景、在小樽参观过《情书》的拍摄地，也去富良野赏了薰衣草。  
最后一站是东京。预留了四天。先是到富士山泡温泉，再回到市区，李向哲的爸妈数年前移民，在近郊置办了一处面积不小且十分雅致的院落，他让他们好好接待亲家，自己则带着郑云龙去镰仓，两人骑着单车沿湘南海岸直到高校站前，这是他最喜欢的二次元偶像流川枫骑车去找“宿敌”仙道一对一的路线，那天他开心极了，笑着闹着像回到十几岁，他甚至主动去央求校方开放一下篮球馆，他一边投篮一边跟老公解说：“呐，就是这个姿势，我读高中时模仿了好久，超帅的！”李向哲举着DV一直对着他拍，眼底的爱意多得要溢出来。  
最后两天他们回到家跟四位老人汇合，除了拿出半天去银座购物，其他时间都待在家里。他那个平日叱咤商场、雷厉风行的丈夫傻乎乎地喷了一瓶发胶在头上，把头发全部梳得朝天竖起，还穿上了陵南的7号球衣说要跟他比一场，他也配合地穿了湘北11号，他俩在后院打得难分难解，三老喝着茶从旁观战，他公公充当起临时裁判，不断地吹黑哨坑自家儿子，帮他取胜。  
那晚他们穿着球服把1V1延续到了床上，李向哲头埋在他腿间，卖力地吞吐他性器，送他上了两次高潮后才把自己硬得要炸掉的阴茎捅进他后穴，事后还抱着他去屋外的汤池泡澡，当然没忍住在池子里又干了他一回。他头晕脑胀地被抵在池边，感受着热水浸泡中那根硬硬的肉棒在体内进出，他老公抱他抱得太紧了，像下一秒他就要消失似的，射精时他感觉有微凉的液体落在他肩头，懵懵懂懂地喘息着问：“下雨了吗？”  
“不是”，身后的男人嗓音嘶哑，片刻后又改口：“或许是吧。我抱你回房。”  
次日他浑身酸软，根本起不了床，迷迷糊糊听见门外向哲妈妈在压低声抱怨自己的孩子：“明知道龙龙体质弱还这么没节制，多大个人了一点儿都不晓得心疼人！不像话！”跟着又叮咛：“待会儿他醒了来叫我，我把鸡汤再给他热热。”他的心被柔和的暖意涨满，昏沉着再度睡去。  
醒来已是下午，他喝了汤信步踱到庭院，远远看到四老在准备晚饭，有说有笑亲如一家。他丈夫也过来了，从他身后搂住他腰，下巴搁在他肩膀上絮絮地说着生活琐事——那一瞬间他突然意识到他的婚姻早已不是他个人的事务，而是两个家庭的融合。一旦要离，他或许还能找到跟李向哲一样让他称心如意的伴侣，但他的双亲不会再有这样棒的女婿，他也很难再遇见这样好的公婆。  
他们太疼他了，小到定期给他寄各种保健品、护肤品，大到想尽办法托关系将他引荐给日方的制片人，助力他事业，对他的关爱几乎要超过对独子。而他们的用心他父母也是看在眼里的，他若是因出轨放弃这美满幸福的小家，连2、30年的亲子关系可能都会毁于一旦。  
况且李向哲对他那么好，他再挑剔都找不出一丝错漏来……  
他回身搂着丈夫脖子，温柔地吻他，下定决心回国后就跟陆宇鹏分手。而此后几年无论遇到谁，他也再没有过离婚的心思。  
他以为这是他自己的幡然醒悟，是成年人理性的选择，到这刻李向哲流着泪、心碎地说出那个名字时他才明白：他什么都懂。他只是不说。他孤独地、绝望地打着那场看不见前景的婚姻保卫战，从头至尾没向他透露半点讯息。他把所有的悲伤都留给了自己。  
所以那晚在汤池中的性爱，不是落雨，是他在哭……  
时至今日郑云龙终于后知后觉地懂了，然而这觉悟来得太迟，除去痛哭和深深的懊悔、自责，他什么也没法儿做，他只有跪着直起身，抱住李向哲一遍又一遍地说“对不起”……

10  
到后半夜，两人渐渐平静下来，郑云龙问出那个早就想问的问题：“你既然都知道，为什么不……”  
“不早点讲出来是吗？”李向哲悲哀地看着他，俯身抚摸他脸颊：“我以为你懂的，结果你还是没有……我一直在等，想等到你收心那天，等到你只有我……我什么都可以忍，因为不管你怎么浪，最后还是会回来，回到我身边。至少在这里，我们属于彼此”，他颤抖着用手拂开爱人湿漉漉的额发：“可这次你太过分了。你连一点点虚幻的假象都不肯给我吗？非要把我逼到绝境上？！”他嘶声道：“这是我们的家！是我们一起睡着又醒来的床！你在这儿跟别人做爱！你……”他摇摇头，强压下情绪：“抱歉，我可能高估了自己的忍耐力，但我……我没办法再继续下去了。”  
他起身去衣帽间拿了箱子，收拾了简单的行李，到他快出门时郑云龙才醒过神来，哀哀地去拉他：“你去哪儿？你还会回家么？”  
“酒店”，李向哲苦笑：“家……暂时，不，恐怕很长时间内我也不会再回了”，他弯腰拉开他手，流着泪说：“郑云龙，你让我对‘回家’这个词都产生了恐惧感……”  
他毅然决然地走了，其后几天郑云龙活得宛如行尸走肉，他一遍遍地打给他，得到的全是“用户已关机”的、冰冷的提示音，他也去他公司找过他，秘书讳莫如深地说“李总出差，不知几时回”。  
保姆回别墅时捡到一只跪坐在门边、六神无主的大猫，吓了一跳，又不敢多问，只忙忙慌慌地到厨房熬粥、煮青菜，盯着他机械地进食时终是没忍住，按照自己臆想竭力地规劝道：“龙龙你别这么难过好不好？不就是惹先生生气了么？我看着他长大的，他对你多好我一清二楚。等他气消了你去道个歉、撒撒娇，他准会原谅你。不，没准儿过两天他自个儿就想通了来找你，还要想尽办法逗你开心呢。我特别了解他，他一定会！”  
“不，他不会”，郑云龙推开碗，愣愣地说：“钟阿姨，谢谢你。我明天就搬出去，你记得去找他，他们避着我，总不会也避你……你要去接他回……”他实在说不出“家”这个字，只好眨眨眼挤掉泪水：“照顾好他，行么？他一忙就废寝忘食的，我怕他身体吃不消……”他说着起身鞠躬：“麻烦你这么久，真不好意思，你也别去劝说他，都是我的错，我……”他抽泣着抱了抱她，转身上楼。  
这一出搞得像生离死别，妇人也不由地抹泪：“小两口闹点矛盾算啥事呀！床头吵架床尾和，哪里就要搞到这地步嘛！”  
数日后郑云龙接到进组的通知，才想起那部奔着得奖去的文艺片开拍在即，他拖着行李箱浑浑噩噩地走到机场，不经意在落地窗前看见自己形销骨立的身影，自嘲地想“瘦得跟鬼似的工欲善”，倒是出道以来头次无需刻意营造就极其贴合的男主角形象。导演见到他也直夸他敬业，还叫其他演员都来跟他学：“看看，看看郑老师，这都没拍呢就进入了角色，又瘦又憔悴可不跟书里走出来的人物一模样！”  
当晚他呆坐在酒店房间，手机铃声响起，屏幕上闪烁着的“老公”二字令他紧张又抱着不切实际的幻想，他着忙地接起，腿撞在床脚上的剧痛都忽略不计：  
“喂。”  
“是我”，李向哲的音调是他极不熟悉的平板而无机质：“你离开上海去杭州了？给我个地址，我把协议书寄给你。”  
他瞬间被兜头一盆凉水泼下，勉力抖抖索索地报出住址。  
那端公事公办地道：“记下了。你在拍新戏，工作要紧，这事儿就先不公开吧。两边的老人恐怕也承受不起突如其来的打击，一切办妥之后再跟他们交待，免得听那些无用的劝慰。”  
“嗯。多谢。”郑云龙忍着痛尽量冷静地回答，挂断后倒在床上无声痛哭。  
次日他便收到了快递，那几页纸言简意赅：申请离婚，财产分配他有50%股权及全部存款，不动产除李向哲平时常开的几台车外其他都给他，包括他们曾共同居住的那栋别墅。  
乍一看条件优厚，就像他根本不是过错方。可他要这些有什么用？！他最在乎的已经不属于他了。  
他终是成了他曾唾弃的那种人，打定主意要拖到最晚期限再签字，这样算上冷静期，他和李向哲还有六周多夫夫可做，哪怕只是名义上。

11  
到底是吃这碗饭的职业演员，入戏后郑云龙就放下了感情生活的惨案，镜头前全身心演绎着角色。只是下戏后他会彻夜难眠，反复看手机里存的照片和备忘录，追溯他婚姻失败的缘由，更多是回忆那些曾无比美好的往昔——他拥有过令人艳羡的幸福，怪他自己不珍惜而已，待到想悔过时，却已太晚。  
组里有个叫黄子弘凡的小朋友，特别闹腾，初见就滔滔不绝给所有人讲解自个儿名字的由来，呱噪得像200只鸭子同时出水。郑云龙坐在树荫下小憩，有一搭没一搭听他胡诌，眼皮直打架。  
就在他快睡着时，黄子蹦蹦跳跳地跑到他身边，献宝般拿出一杯冰美式，眉飞色舞：“龙哥龙哥我跟工作人员打听过了，这是你最爱喝的饮料，我没叫助理帮忙哦，是我亲自到远在200米外的星巴克买的，还特别备注了少糖多冰！你看杯子上写的Lars！我英文名儿！”  
郑云龙委实参不透自己成天高冷是咋把这闹嚷嚷的小家伙吸引过来的，但骨子里的礼貌还是令他不忍拂人好意，他努力挤出一抹微笑，道：“谢谢啊，辛苦了。”  
“说那些！不存在！”男生一激动成都口音都飙出来了，涨红了脸结结巴巴：“我这也是无利不起早，啊不，无事献殷勤，啊不！我这破嘴！”他象征性自扇两耳光，赧然着说：“我是第一次演电影，啥都不会，都说龙哥人好，提携后辈，我就惦记着讨好讨好您，让您指导我……”  
又是熟悉的套路，郑云龙叹着气懒懒地问：“你想要啥‘指导’？”  
“就……”黄子低着头揉衣角：“我晚上能去你房里么？请你帮我对对词儿。”  
“嗯。”年上者乏力地后仰，躲开树叶缝隙中直射出的阳光，无可无不可地随便应道。  
那晚倒真是从对台词开始的，今时今日资本运作下的小流量还能如此敬业，郑云龙也很感慨，于是耐着性子传授了不少经验。可夜深人静时那人还赖着不走，期期艾艾地往他身上蹭，他很无语：“你干嘛？”  
“没，那个……我俩不是有场亲热戏吗？我先想练练，省得到时露怯、被人笑话……”  
这拙劣的谎言叫人连去拆穿的欲望都没有，郑云龙不搭腔，冷淡地盯着他。  
黄子把这当成默许，慢慢地凑过去、小心翼翼试图去亲他脸颊，他往后退了一点，但没有明确拒绝，于是小孩儿大着胆子爬到床上，一边吻他一边轻轻地将他推倒，脱他的衣裤。  
郑云龙无可无不可地躺着任他动作，忽然发现这孩子装得不谙世事，其实根本不是雏儿，他熟练地扩张，手指非常灵活，并且很快就摸到了前列腺，一下下变着角度戳刺，郑云龙很快被他弄得勃起，铃口渗出体液，此时他终于没闲心再想别的，身心都专注地投入到性爱中。  
他有段时间没做爱了，高潮到得很快，射精之后黄子还在他体内做最后冲刺，他平躺着看顶上的射灯，忽然觉得一切都没劲透了。  
那天他拒绝了小孩赖皮式的留下过夜的请求，以及再来一次的暗示，坚决地赶他回房——当房间里又只剩他一人时，他习惯性地点开手机，看着亮起的桌面，那是他和即将成为他前夫的李向哲的合照，是他喜欢的傻乎乎的搞笑风格，他呆呆地盯着屏幕，暗去再点亮，点亮再暗去，如此重复，直到昏昏沉沉地睡着。  
在意识模糊前的一秒，他觉得自己再也不想跟别人做了：出轨的新鲜刺激在失去轨道的那一刻变得毫无意义。  
与此同时，李向哲在另一座城市、他自己名下的一间会所里招待老友贾凡，他俩曾是大学同寝的室友，型号匹配，但竟然互相看不上，他偏爱郑云龙那样傲娇冷艳的高岭之花，认为温柔体贴善解人意型的缺乏挑战，而贾凡也不爱高大成熟的款，他心仪的是闹腾的年下攻，两人睡不到一块儿去，当朋友却很合适。他有时甚至感觉贾凡对他的了解程度超过他的爱人，因此婚姻触礁时找他来开解自己最恰当不过。  
贾凡手撑着下巴饶有兴致地听李向哲隐晦地描述，眨眨眼：“不就是多次出轨、终于超出了你能承受的极限，你不用讲得这么委婉，不过”，他笑道：“即使到这会儿你还是没对他破口大骂，连负面一点的形容词都不讲，倒是让我明白一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“别急。我先给你讲个故事吧。”

12  
“我在一部挺老的港片里看到的，说一只蝎子和青蛙打商量，求它驮自己渡河，青蛙不愿意，问‘万一半道上你蛰我怎么办’，蝎子回答‘不可能。蛰了你我不也会淹死吗’，青蛙一想，诶有道理，于是答应了。然而快要到对岸时，蝎子还是下手了。它们即将沉入河底时，青蛙问它‘为什么’，它悲哀地答道‘本能’……”  
“什么意思？”李向哲微怒地挑眉：“你想说龙出轨是他的本能？”  
“你居然还生气了！哈哈哈哈！”贾凡大笑许久才敛容道：“那么我更确定了——我不是在说他，我是说你，原谅他、爱他，是你的本能。你克制不了。所以你根本不会真的跟他离婚。”  
“不，我是，我连协议书都寄给他了，我……”  
“但你还戴着婚戒，你也没有通知双方父母，你甚至不去催促他签字，你在给自己留后路。”  
李向哲沉默了。  
贾凡放下酒杯：“你做的一切不过是想给他个教训，叫他以后别再出轨，不，你连这点奢望都没有，你要的仅仅是他别太过分，别把人带回家，别舞到你面前。我说得对吗？”  
“对，也不对”，李向哲低下头：“我要他爱我，要他无论跟谁睡过、心里只有我，会回到我身边，永远不会因任何人离开我。”  
“嗯……如果这就是你的诉求，那我觉得完全能实现。郑云龙不是傻子，实际上他比绝大多数人都聪明，他明白谁才是他真正爱的人，他爱你，因此才不肯签那几页纸，才努力去挽回”，贾凡起身拍拍李向哲肩膀：“你想警告他也好、威胁他也好，现在应该都奏效了，再演一出‘我忍痛给你最后一次机会，希望你珍惜’的戏码就大功告成，去吧！”  
他在西湖边找到了郑云龙，后者正静静地站着、对着一湖碧水抽烟，月余未见，他瘦得形销骨立，半长的卷发堆在脖颈，浆得发白的衬衣松松垮垮地挂在身上，只是个背影就令人心痛难当。  
李向哲快要控制不住上前拥抱他时，他像感应到什么似的回过头，然后——每个人都说郑云龙是天生的演员，但他们不知道，他不是在演、而是真情流露时，那种张力才最摧枯拉朽。  
他就那样站着，不说话也不动，眼睛死死盯住对面的人，仿佛自己在做梦，一场惊喜到让他要哭泣的美梦，而一旦眨眼，梦就会醒来。  
他眼泪落下的瞬间，李向哲伸出手，柔声说“过来”，他便像被催眠了一般直直地走到他面前，被他一把抱住。  
郑云龙小心翼翼地试探着将手环到丈夫腰间，感受到熟悉的维度和温度时终于确信自己被救赎了，他像舍不得心爱玩具的孩子，又像抓住救命稻草的落水者，不断地收紧手臂，生怕怀中的躯体下一秒就变成泡沫。  
他是真的知错了，也真的想要悔改。那部文艺片杀青当天他就宣布无限期息影，要回归家庭。  
好剧本仍雪片般向他涌来，他都一一拒绝，专心地陪在老公身边，洗手做羹汤。满室的华服只有在陪李向哲出席各种酒会时才会再被穿上。  
一年多后，对他有知遇之恩的导演亲自上门找他，那个本子也是他心仪已久的传奇摇滚巨星传记片，他很犹豫。向哲笑着说：“去吧，你属于舞台，而且这部剧在上海拍，你每天都能回家，要是拍夜戏我就去探班。”  
他接了。  
剧中的另一位男主角原本是音乐剧演员，郑云龙看过他的剧，很欣赏，却还没到想结识的程度，没想到会这样相遇。  
开机仪式时那人站在他身边，毫无必要地靠得极近，还凑到他耳边说话，气流吹动了他鬓发——他扭头看他一眼，笑了……  
全文完


End file.
